


Perfect

by RedKilo87



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKilo87/pseuds/RedKilo87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria tests a theory. Chasefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Title: Perfect  
Pair: Max Caulfield/Victoria Chase  
Rating: Teen  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don't even try to sue me.

What Victoria Looks Like: : http://marketplace.veer.com/stock-photo/Female-Punk-Hugging-Her-Legs-3308062?slot=01&pg=1&SearchId=ea476979

Tumblr Prompt: Victoria tries the punk look, because she thinks Max is into that kind of thing

* * *

_**"Victoria...?"** _

I wasn't surprised by the confusion that dripped from her tongue as she spoke my name, she had a reason to be confused; I had made sure of that. As much as I hated to admit it but I knew in most ways I could be pretty predictable; I always kept myself perfect, it had been that way for as long as I could remember. It honestly probably started with my parents always demanding the best from me, with my mother I had to be the perfect little daughter for her so that she could show me off to all of her friends making sure that they knew that she had the perfect job as well as the perfect family. So as I got older and my parents just slowly stopped caring it became my own obsession to be perfect; from my shoes to my hair it all had to be on point at all times.

Which wasn't always as easy as I made it seem.

It took time, effort, and a whole lot of money to remain this perfect. I had to get up early every day to workout which maintained my fitness level as well as my physical appearance; I usually picked my clothes out for the day the night before and those clothes were always the newest and most fashionable which sometimes meant spending more money than was healthy. I had weekly appointments at a local spa and salon to keep my hair, skin, eyebrows, and overall facial appearance in order; as well as visiting the dentist every other month to get my teeth whitened. These activities took up so much time some days that I was left staying up to the early morning hours to be able to complete all of my homework because besides looking perfect I needed to be on top academically as well.

It was all so very tiring; but it was what made me who I was.

So I couldn't expect anything else but confusion from Max when her eyes landed upon me for the first time that morning as she exited her room most likely on her way to class. I had to resist the urge to laugh as she nearly tripped over her own feet, stumbling forward to stand at the midway point between our two doors; her mouth opening and closing like a fish searching for water. I had not planned on this meeting taking place right now, it had been my intention to take great pleasure in watching her reaction to my sudden change in appearance as I made my way into 's class; though I couldn't lie that this moment with her was more than pleasing enough for me.

 _ **"Is there something wrong Maxine?"**  _I purred out her name in my most sarcastic voice, allowing a small smirk to curve up the corners of my mouth; shifting my stance away from my door to face her as I rested my hands upon my hips, fingers tapping lightly on the material of my jeans.

 _ **"Why...what...those clothes..."**  _My smirk only grew as she stuttered through her attempt at a question in front of me, she was shifting back and forth on her feet and rubbing her hand across the back of her neck; she couldn't seem to look me in the eyes. I watched as her gaze darted back and forth across my body before coming to rest on my hair. I studied her features noticing the light blush that was slowly coloring her face and spreading down across her throat and I knew that my assumption about the little hipster trash had been right.

had a little weakness for that 90's punk bullshit.

Now I don't really want to think about what all this says about me for doing everything I had done to just to track down an answer to this assumption of mine. It's not like it had eaten me up inside for weeks demanding that I figure out if I was right or not, its not like it had anything to do with my desire to always be right; and its defiantly not like I wanted to know if it would make her blush.

Nope. It had nothing to do with any of those things.

I just did it because I wanted to.

Her sudden step forward into my personal space pulled me free of my thoughts, blinking lightly as I watched her fingers come up across my gaze before sinking in my hair, I felt her fingertips brush against my scalp sending a small wave of shivers down along my spine as she took a light hold and tugged lightly as if she was trying to decide if it was real or not. I mean I could have worn a wig, I suppose that would have been easier and it defiantly would have saved me from the stress that I had put my hair through the night before but I always had to do things the right way and there was no way I would have gotten this reaction from her if I hadn't gone all the way, of this I was sure.

 _ **"It's pink...like...really pink...oh...and there is black too..."**_  Her face was close enough to mine own that I could feel her breath against my skin with each word that left her mouth. Each time she spoke I felt her fingers continuously move through my hair, tracing along my scalp and done over my freshly shaved sides which again had happened because I refused to half ass anything; tingles and warmth spread across my skin like fire with each of her touches and I found that I was truly surprised by her sudden disregard for personal space. She usually always seemed to be so aware of exactly where she stood when it came to those around her, she never stood too close; I never thought that she was afraid to touch anyone simply that she had a respectful understanding for everyone's personal space but that respect had completely gone out the window as soon as she had stepped into my space.

Not that I minded.

Arching my eyebrow up I glanced down at her, truly interested at how amazed she appeared to be by my newly cut and dyed hair.  _ **"Is that a problem?"**  _As much as I tried I couldn't keep the edge out of my voice as I questioned her sudden fixation with my hair, again I wasn't surprised but some habits are hard to break. I kept my eyes fixed on hers as I watched the effect my question had on her, noticing the way her eyebrows shot up before she brought her own eyes to meet mine and I was somewhat taken aback by the emotion that I found within them; she was worried, what about I wasn't completely sure of.

 _ **"Its not a problem at all..."**_  I could tell she had more to say when she paused midway through her sentence, an unsure expression taking control over her features. My eyes dropped down to watch as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled on it lightly as she dropped her fingers down from my hair, I felt her fingers brush down across the front of my tank top on its way down to hang at her side before she spoke again and I found that I couldn't look away from her mouth as she moved them around her words. "I like it..." I felt her gaze shift across my body again this time slower as if she was drinking in everything that made up my new appearance and if we hadn't been standing so close I am sure I would have missed it when she softly added moments later  _ **"All of it..."**_

I was right and I have never been so happy to have been right before.


End file.
